degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
LoveGame
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Degrassi’s back in session and this term high school’s more complicated than ever: Clare can’t believe Eli is over her. She’s convinced his ‘normal’ behavior is a plot to win her back. At home Her mother forces her to ditch her and Alli's plan to go to a party Above The Dot and hvae dinner with old family friends (Glen and Jake Martin) After an awkward conversation consisting of Helen pretending she doesn't want to jump Mr. Martin and Jake having his first meal in weeks, Clare drags Jake to the party.She attempts to talk to Eli and fails, prompting her to scream the now famous line "DID YOU ERASE ME FROM YOUR MEMORY? DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?". Jake stops her rant with "and scene" and drags her off. She then rants about Eli while walking home. Jake tired of her whining asks why everything has to be so dramatic,tells her he needs closure. Jake goes in for the kiss bur Clare avoids it. Jake goes in again kisses her.They go back to the party and it flashes to the next day. Clare is walking into school with Alli telling her that Jake was a good kisser. She's sees Eli and apologizes for her random outburst. Eli tells her he can't feel anything because his parents finally got him some professional help. The pyschiatrist gave him anti-anxiety pills. He walks away leaving Clare in shock. Sub Plot Jenna is overwhelmed looking after a baby all day AND night and resents KC for returning back to his life like nothing happened. She loves her baby but she’s exhausted and lonely and needs help. KC struggles finding a way to keep everyone happy. Trivia *This episode is named after the song "LoveGame" ''by Lady Gaga. *This episode was the first "TNG" style episode since Season 9. (Meaning: This episode was a 30 minute stand alone episode consisting of an A plot and a B plot like it was before season 10 where only two part episodes were special. '''This episode is NOT broken up into two parts' as episodes were for all of season 10.) *This episode marks the first appearance of Jake Martin and Katie Matlin. *This episode marks Clare and Jake's first kiss. *This episode marked the first time American viewers saw the new opening sequence and heard the new theme song. *KC asks Jenna if she and Tyson would move in with him and his mom. *Eli reveals that he is seeing a therapist and that he is on anti-anxiety pills that make him emotionless. Featured Music *''"Young Blood" by The Naked and Famous - Heard from where Clare and Jenna get ready for school. *"Jigsaw" by Broken Bricks - From where Clare makes a scene at Above the Dot. *"Oh My, What A Fine Day"'' by Behind Sapphire - From Clare and Jake's first kiss scene. Gallery Lovegame.jpg|Post-breakup meeting Lovegame2.jpg tumblr_loe8s9yz9p1qlcm8so1_500.jpg tumblr_loe8u5wSF71qlcm8so1_500.jpg degrassi-lovegame-full-g56.jpg cake first kiss.png|Clare and Jake First Kiss CAKE.jpg Jake Martin.jpg tumblr_lom031hrOa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolzzhyKLa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolzxcDsTw1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolzospQFz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Lisakc.png kenna4.png degrassi_lovegame_09hr.jpg Degrassi_lovegame_10hr.jpg Degrassi-Question-3.jpg Promo thumb|266px|left Links Download LoveGame Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Babies Category:Teen Mom Category:Teen Father Category:Friendships